leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MattsGoneAstray/Tamryn, the Venomous Beauty
Tamryn Du Couteau, the Venomous Beauty is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Ability Passive: Lasting Venom: Each of Tamryn's abilities apply a unique Poison that lasts on an enemy for a period of time. When Tamyrn auto attacks targets affected by a lasting poison, she consumes the mark while her enemies suffer from a debuff. Q: Viper's Kiss: Tamryn throws her dagger that damages the first enemy it hits, damaging the enemy and applying the Viper's Kiss Poison for 20 seconds. Viper's Kiss Poison: Enemies affected by Viper's Kiss poison lose 10% of their max HP when Tamryn auto attacks them. PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 75/115/160/205/250 (+ 70% bonus AD) Cooldown: 17/16.5/16/15.5/15 Widow Strike: Tamryn leaps to her target location, damaging enemies and rooting them for 1 second. Enemies that take damage are applied with the Widow's Strike Poison for 10s seconds. Widow's Strike Poison: Enemies affected by Widow's Strike Poison have their movement speed slowed by 25% for the duration they are affected by the Poison or until Tamyrn consumes the mark. PHYSICAL DAMAGE: 60/100/135/165/190 (+ 60% bonus AD) Cooldown= 15/14/13/12/11 Ambush: Tamryn becomes invisible for 5 seconds. Her next ability will deal additional damage and put her out of invisibility. While in stealth, Tamryn also gains 35 movement speed. Additional Damage: 45/55/65/75/85 Cooldown: 20 Final Breath: Tamryn leaps to an enemy, stunning them for 1 second, applying the Final Breath poison, then pushing them 35 units away. The Final Breath poison deals true damage over the next 5 seconds, and prevents healing. If an enemy dies while infected with Last Breath, they will explode, applying the poison to all nearby enemies. Additionally, if Tamyrn is below 25% of her max HP, she heals for 30% of her max HP when using Final Breath. True Damage: 450/570/700 Healing Reduction: 100% Cooldown: 65 Lore Tamryn, the youngest child of the Du Couteau family, aspires to be as great of an assassin as her eldest sister, Katarina and boyfriend, Talon and to be as beautiful as her other sister, Cassiopeia, Tamryn has put in a lot of effort in her training and staying beautiful ever since young. Katarina has always loved Tamryn and would train with her whenever she had the time. Cassiopeia would also give Tamryn advice during her "special training sessions". One day while Tamryn was training in the Kumungu Jungle, she came across a mysterious flower. Extracting the nectar from the poison, she brought it back to Noxus and had one of the scientists study it. The scientist found certain poisonous traits within the flower and alerted Tamryn at once. Wanting her own personal and unique way of fighting, she decided to study more about the poison in the flower and started using the poison in combat. Soon, Tamryn discovered more poisonous creatures hidden in the Kumungu Jungle and had their poisons extracted where she embedded the poisons into her weapons which signaled her unique fighting method of using poisons which lasted on an enemy and put her at an upmost advantage during a battle. Wanting to prove her worth to Katarina, Cassiopeia and her father, Tamryn followed in her sisters' footsteps and joined the League of Legends to fight in the fields of justice. "Proving my worth to my Katarina, Cassiopeia and my father is crucial, after all, I look up to them the most." - Tamryn, the Venomous Beauty Quotes Selection: "Sigh, I guess I have to get my hands dirty again." Attacking: "Blood for Noxus!" "Look at my beautiful attacks!" "The poison will get to you." "It's finished!" "Give up!" "Fall prey to the Venomous Beauty!" Movement: "I'm actually too fabulous for this." "Disgusting... I'll end this quick." "Poison... Poison... Poison..." "I hope I don't dirty my shoes" "You'll pay if you mess my hair up!" Jokes: "Why do you look so... poisoned?" "Though I hate disgusting creatures like you... Wait... I touch gross stuff when I get my poisons... Oh well..." Taunts: "Which poison do you want?" "Beware of this beauty darling. You don't want to get close!" Unique Taunts: With a nearby Katarina:- (Tamryn throws her dagger which falls on the floor) "Hey, Sis! Look at me, I can do the Lotus thingy!" With a nearby Cassiopeia:- "Gee Cass, I think you need to check your look..." With a nearby Talon:- "Tally! Get rid of that hideous hood and I told you to wear less clothes!" With a nearby Garen:- "Whoever is my sisters' enemy is mine. I guess that's you! Ugly!" With a nearby Teemo:- "Quit taking all the poisons for Kumungu! I need them too!" Laugh - Tamryn laughs - Tamryn laughs While using Final Breath - "Take your Final Breath!" - "Too bad darling, the poisons have begun coursing through you!" After using Final Breath - "Sorry sweetie, but you've only got 5 seconds left." - "This is what you call a stunning ability!" - "Don't struggle anymore." - "Finally... No, seriously, it's finally over!" Comments Always wanted to share this with everyone. Found that it would be a cool new assassin or mid laner to play with and hope you like my idea of her! I was thinking of poisons that didn't do over time damage like Cassiopeia but a unique poison which lasts on an enemy and then has an effect when the poison is consumed by Tamryn. Usually if you were to play her, try catching an enemy of guard near your friendly turret, initiate with Final Breath and kick them under the turret since you can decided which direction to throw your enemy, following up with Ambush to stalk fleeing enemies, then activate Widow's Bane for the slow and additional damage from Ambush and finish off with Viper's Kiss or if the combo sealed the enemies' fate already, then less work and good job! (P.S.) Sorry I know my jokes and stuff are lame and the Lore is kinda terrible! It's my first Champion so bear with me! AND IF SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO CHANGE THE BLOG TITLE, TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT FROM SIERRA, THE KUMUNGU MAIDEN TO TAMRYN, THE VENOMOUS BEAUTY. THANKS FOR SEEING MY CHAMPION!! Category:Custom champions